Finding Love with the Enemy
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: Duo leaves his life of a gundam pilot and Treize hands Oz over to Lady Une...what will happen when Treize picks Duo after he collapses at the side of the road?
1. Cries of the Lonely

Duo Maxwell opened the door to the current safe house quietly. He did not want to disturb the other pilots who were probably sleeping. Things were rocky between Duo and the others. They didn't approve of his cheery attitude.

Chang Wufei had told him that his attitude didn't comply with justice. Heero Yuy told him that it was unprofessional. Trowa Barton was silent as ever. The last person, Duo thought had understood. Quatre Raberba-Winner told Duo that he needed to keep his emotions in check.

It was true that Duo sought friendship with the pilots. But it seemed that they did not to return the offer. The end result was sending Duo out on every dangerous that came their way. Those missions resulted in his current state. He was used to attending to his wounds. He knew the other pilots would ridicule him.

Duo made his way to the living room and the sight before him rendered him thoughtless. Wufei was curled up in Heero's arms and in Wufei's arms was Zechs Merquise, the enemy. Duo moved his eyes to Quatre and Trowa, Quatre's head in Trowa's lap. And the two were gazing into each other's eyes. Duo saw love radiate from each body.

Duo silently slipped out before he was noticed. He made his way to his room as an emotional train wreck. He blindly grabbed what little possessions he owned and stuffed them into a beat up duffle bag.

Duo did not look back once as he set out into the rain. He thought it was funny that rain was falling on today of all days. It was the anniversary of the Maxwell Church Massacre.

'If only they would have gotten to know me more, they would have known why I keep the mask. And I guess Zechs would suit Scythe better than me." Duo thought as he walked onward.

There was a town two miles away and all Duo needed to do was make it there. His thoughts were dark as he stumbled along the highway. 'I wonder if they even care about what I have done to protect them. I bet the thought of what the Oz officials really did to me would disgust them. They would be disgusted at me…for being a weakling. How could I have sold myself like that to protect them? What the fuck was I thinking? What had I hoped to gain? Their friendship? No, they would berate me and put me down.' Duo's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. The emotional onslaught and the state of his physical body were too much for the young pilot.

………………………………………………………………….

Treize Kushrenada, general of Oz, was tired of his organization and where it was headed. This was not the vision he had in mind.

The General sloshed his wine around in its glass. He wanted to escape the prison he had created for himself. He knew Romafeller was becoming restless and tired of him.

His Lightning Count had betrayed him to be with pilots 01 and 05. Zechs had been his friend since childhood and at one time even lovers. Treize tried to think when the longhaired blond started to fall away from him. The problem was that he couldn't.

Treize lifted the glass to his lips and sipped the sweet wine. He didn't want to drink to death. That was a death unbecoming to such an esteemed general. And he knew that Lady Une would be out for the blood of the pilots if she ever thought it their fault.

Lady Une, he could turn Oz over to her. She would run Oz properly and not make the mistakes he did. Lady Une was more suited for his position than she was for hers.

Treize lowered his glass as knock on his door sounded through his quarters. "Enter." was the only word that fell from his lips.

He saw the form of Lady Une enter. Treize realized that this was the about the time she delivered her reports on the events of the day.

"General Kushrenada, I have the reports for today. I am displeased to say that Merquise has replaced 02." Lady Une watched the form of her General.

Agony flashed across Treize's sculpted face and then it was gone. The news had hit him hard and his thoughts turned to 02. Treize remembered the young man very well. His officers had sexually assaulted the poor boy on several occasions.

Little did the boy know that after those events; the General had ordered the execution of those who assaulted the boy. And Treize had ordered that the boy stay in his quarters. Treize had allowed the elven creature to recuperate in his quarters when he was injured greatly.

The boy's beauty had captured him. The boy's cherub face was smooth and curvy. His upturned nose only added to his looks. The boy had captured his heart before he knew what happened. He knew that the boy was a goof-ball, but there was something about the boy.

Treize stood up suddenly. "Lady Une, I am handing my position over to you. I will no longer run Oz. It lies in your capable hands." With that, Treize took off past a very disgruntled Lady Une. He had no need to change clothes; he was planning on making his exit that night.

Treize was driving along the highway when he noticed a boy in the rain collapsed. Concerned, Treize pulled over and kneeled beside the boy. He sucked in his breath as he realized that it was Duo and he was in need of medical attention.

………………………………………………….

Puck: You know you are turning Treize into a pedophile…

Fadedlullabyes: So…people do the same with Wufei…

Puck: That's not the point…I hate Wufei…and this pairing…it's just…it's just wrong…

Fadedlullabyes: Yea…yea…I get that from you all the time…just let me have my fun…you always spoil my fun…

Puck: Waves arms frantically…To prevent shit like this from happening!

Treize: Excuse me beautiful Puck, but Faded does have a point…It is her story…

Puck: Hey you shut up…you can't talk unless I say so…

Treize: Yes mistress…can't believe I'm her bitch…how did that happen?

Puck: if you want to know…we were drunk at a party and you promised…and you know you can't break the word of a General.

Treize: Why did I agree to drink in the first place?

Fadedlullabyes: cause I promised to share Zechs with you and Puck…

Zechs: I hate being shared…I feel like a sex toy

Fadedlullabyes: you are a sex toy…you're too pretty to be anything else koi. I mean at least it's love when we do it…

Zechs: mutters under breath: yea right….

Fadedlullabyes: What was that?

Zechs: Nothing loves…so Treize what does it feel like to be the pedophile now? evil grin

Treize: I just hope he's as good as you said he was…

Puck: WHAT? YOU ARE ACTUALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT?FADED…PLEASE CONTROL YOU SHINIGAMI AND KEEP HIS HAND OFF OF MY MAN!

Fadedlullabyes: Sorry Puck…can't do that in this fic…but I will post that Gundam Girls Fic to make it up to you….

Puck: Fine…but I get Zechs for a few days…no interruptions.

Fadedlullabyes: Fine…but please don't damage him…I do like to keep my men pretty.

Puck: Have I have damaged him yet?

In a corner far away from the girls:

Treize: I think they finally lost old friend….

Zechs: I agree…let's have our own little party…runs hand up Treize's thigh…

Treize: But if they catch us…

Zechs: nips Treize's ear what they don't know won't hurt them….


	2. Checking In

Here's Chapter Two. Gomen on the delay.

Treize rushed the young American to the hotel that he owned nearby. He didn't want to take the chance that the other pilots were looking for the fey boy.

Treize kept his eyes on the road. Duo was too distracting to look at. And a distraction was not what he needed. At that moment, a news bulletin flashed across the radio.

"In World and Space news, General Treize Kushrenada was brutally murdered by the gundam pilot 02. Pilot 02 has been executed by Lady Une. Lady Une has now taken over Oz." Treize turned the volume off, not wanting to hear anymore about his death.

Treize let out the breath he was holding. Une had covered his tracks and Duo's as well. Maybe the Lady knew more than she let on. Of course he didn't let on one way or the other what his feelings were for 02-no- Duo were.

Treize hoped that the pilots would buy the news bulletin. It would give him and Duo a chance to escape and live a normal life. Treize sighed. It was an enigma as to why he was so attracted to the reckless youth.

Treize had seen the wrath of Shinigami, but he had also seen Duo's human side. Treize smiled to himself. He had watched Duo when the braided teen was alone. He had seen the raw need of what Duo wanted, love and understanding.

Treize was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the entrance to the hotel. Treize pulled into the hotel entrance and parked his vehicle. He checked on Duo to make sure that the braided was still unconscious. He didn't want Duo waking up alone and in an unfamiliar setting.

Treize shut the door and made his way to the office.Treize composed himself and entered the office. He hoped that no one would recognize him. The bell on the door rang and the desk clerk looked up from her book.

An unreadable expression passed across her smooth features. Her brown eyes were questioning and fierce. Her light brown hair was pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck.

Treize knew this young woman. "Hello 'Trent.'" Anna greeted her childhood friend. She did not dare speak his real name. A smile ghosted on her lips at the sight of her friend.

"I need a room for two."

Anna looked down at the check in book and saw the only opening, which was always reserved for Treize. "Well Trent, I have your usual room available."

"Thank you Anna. I don't where I would be without you."

"You would be at the mercy of either the gundam pilots or Romafeller, take your pick. It's been hard to keep your room open."

"I bet. Anna, I'm moving to the United States, Colorado to be more specific. I own a lodge up there and I want you to be the manager and run it. I want you to move with us."

Anna raised her eyebrow. "How long have you been planning this Trent? How long have you been planning to abandon O-your dream? And who is us?" Anna had almost forgotten to cover up Oz. For all she knew the hotel could have been bugged.

"Why myself and Daniel of course." Treize knew the young woman was able to pick up Duo's new name.

"I see. Well here are your keys and I will accompany you to the U.S." Anna fished the keys from the rack on the wall and handed them over to Treize.

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Daniel regains his strength." Treize said with a sigh.

"Do you need me to look at him?" Anna asked. She had went to a two year college and earned her degree in nursing.

"If you wouldn't mind. Just close early and come on down." Treize told her and left to take Duo to their room.


	3. Waking Up

Duo woke up to the sound of light snoring. He tried to focus his eyes, but it proved to be a hard task. He went over his injuries in his mind. Oz had done a real good job this time around. There had been no Lady Une to rescue him this time and the guards were harsher on him this time. 'Guess they had to make up on lost time.'

Duo found that he had two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and was severely malnourished. He had been in that cell for almost a month and the other pilots did not even try to rescue him. It had mere luck that he had escaped from that hell. When Duo moved he noticed that someone had bandaged him up. It was probably the guy who was sitting up in the chair.

Duo's eyes focused slowly. He could make out the hair color of the person. It was a ginger color with brown highlights. The face was still blurry to Duo. He figured his vision would be funny for awhile; the last guy to take him had bounced his head off of the concrete floor. Duo shuddered at the memory. He must have made a noise because the blurry figure sat straight up and his gaze rested on Duo.

"I see that you have finally joined the land of the living. How are you feeling Mr.…?" The voice coming from that blur was rich and deep. It was music to Duo's ears.

"Mason. My name is Daniel Mason." Duo cringed at the lie. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't take the chance that this man was an Oz official.

"I am Trent Kuprit. Is there something wrong Mr. Mason?" Duo could hear the concern in the stranger's, no Trent's voice.

"Just the simple fact that I can't see very well Mr. Kuprit. And the name is Daniel." Duo said with a grin. He could tell that he would like this man. But yet there was something familiar about his presence, as if he had been around this man before.

"The person I had look at you said there might be temporary blindness. Tell me Mr., I mean Daniel, what are intending to do?" Duo thought hard about the man's question.

"I'm a drifter mostly. So I'll drift to a place where I am comfortable at."

"Why don't you come with me? I have a business out in Colorado. I could use the extra help and you have no where to go."

Duo contemplated Trent's offer. It was true he had no where to go. And he was comfortable in the man's presence. Duo thought it was strange that he was so comfortable in a stranger's presence. Of course, he wasn't all that comfortable in the other pilot's presence.

"I agree. I have nothing else better to do and I have no where to go. This might be the best offer a street rat like me will get." Duo threw the man a manic grin. Duo did always love to live on the edge. It was something he enjoyed and he knew that he would never get the edge of piloting Scythe again. If he had been really brave, he would have blown up his old buddy, but Duo couldn't kill an old friend. Scythe had listened to all his problems.

"Are you ok Daniel?" Treize asked worried. He had been worried about the youth ever since Anna had told him that Duo had been raped. Anger seethed through him at the thought of his ex-troops and being able to punish them himself. He decided to contact Lady Une later and tell her to make their punishment extremely harsh.

"Yea, just thinking about an old buddy." He flashed another one of those manic grins. Treize would have loved to see a real smile on that elven face. He bet that Duo's beauty would increase. He was disappointed when the boy had said he could see only shapes and blurs of course.

Anna was no doctor, but she was just as good as one. She had warned that the boy might suffer some sort of blindness. He hoped that one day that Duo would gain his sight back. He wanted the boy to see him. He hated lying to Duo about who he was. It was wrong, but then again, Duo was lying to him as well. So they were even, in Treize's eyes anyways.

"So when we blowing this joint?" Duo asked out of the blue.

"As soon as Anna has prepared transportation, she should be back soon. We can play a game if you want."

………………………………

Evil, I know, I just couldn't but help to end it there. The next chapter is about the game…I haven't decided on a game yet, so I am open for suggestions and if I like it I will use it. Also, if you have read lies and deceptions, I am thinking about rewriting the last chapters and making it longer. If you want me to do this let me know. E-mail me or im me at slayerbaka. I will do whatever you ask of me. Anyways, I am out…


	4. 20 Questions and Honesty

"So…what game will it be Daniel?" Treize asked the youth.

"Hmmm…do you have Uno cards?" Duo asked enthusiastically. He used to play the game with Sister Helen all the time.

"Do you not remember your condition Daniel?" Treize asked with sympathy.

"O yea…" Duo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oops. I just…I used to play it all the time at the orphanage."

"We shall play it after you regain your sight." Treize smiled back at Duo.

"Ok. That's great. So…what are we going to play?" Duo asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Twenty questions?" Treize asked with a devilish grin.

"Hmmm…so longs as if I don't want to answer a question you have to give me another one."

Treize thought on this for a moment. If 'Daniel didn't want to tell 'Trent' anything now there was still time to tell him later, then that was alright. He would wait for Duo to come clean. He just hoped that Duo would understand when he came clean.

"Ok Daniel, we have a deal. Would you like to start?"

Duo let a mischievous look cross his face. Treize didn't know whether to be scared or run for cover. "Have you ever let a dog lick your balls?"

Treize blinked once, twice, and a third time. He never expected that question to pop out of the American's mouth. Treize opened his mouth and closed it. "No. I have not."

"Alrighty now…it's your turn." Duo seemed pretty happy with himself that he had stunned Trent.

Treize sat in silence for a moment. He didn't want to ask Daniel a question like that one. He wanted it to be serious. Then a serious question popped into his head. "Have you ever loved someone?"

Duo sat on the bed shell shocked. He never saw that one coming. "Every one I've ever loved has died. So I have loved…but they died." Duo answered in a whisper.

Duo was no longer in a playful mood. He was reminded of a past he wanted to forget. Then a question popped into his mind. "Do you think that one could love someone regardless of race or gender?"

"Yes I do." Treize answered without hesitation. He knew that love knew no bounds from experience.

"Do you believe a man has free will, or a God determines the course of our lives?" Treize asked with an even voice.

"Both. God has a course for each of us…but whether we reach our intended destination or not is up to us. Only we have the power to complete the course. God just gives a nudge or two along the way." Duo answered without hesitating.

"Have you let go of your past? Whatever it may be?" Duo asked without thinking. The question Trent asked him had hit a lot of chords in his heart.

"I'm prepared to once we get to America. As soon as we are away from this place I will be able to let go completely. What about you?"

"I think I am. But there are those that I wish not to forget. They gave their lives so I could live mine. And I'm ready to finally live for them. I'm not to waste my life any longer to a cause that will destroy my life later." Duo answered.

Duo looked up and could barely make out Trent's form. He wanted desperately to look at the man that saved his life. "Why did you save me?"

Treize widened his eyes at that question. He should have been prepared for that question, but for some reason it still hit him hard. What could he tell the young American? That he knew who the boy actually was and then share his identity. It could save drama later on down the road. And he knew that Shinigami never lied unless it was to protect others or himself.

Treize let out a long breath. "I knew who you are Duo Maxwell. Though at first I didn't know, I saw a young boy collapse and went to his aid. And to my surprise it was you. As soon as I saw you, I knew it was you."

"How do you know me?" Duo asked defensively. If Trent was an enemy he was dead.

"Please listen to my whole story before you decide what to do. I am Treize Kushrenada, General of Oz until yesterday when I handed Oz over to Lady Une and had her fake our deaths. I don't want to be in this war any longer. Trent is my alter identity in case I wish to be among the crowd."

Treize examined Duo's reaction the young American seemed to be relieved, but he was still on guard.

"Why? Why give up that much power? Are you trying to trick me?"

"No I am not. I am not a liar Duo Maxwell, unless I need to protect my identity. But when you lied to me, I had to follow your example."

Duo contemplated Treize's answer for a moment. He could tell there was honesty in the words. For once in his life since he became a gundam pilot, Duo felt that someone was being honest with him.

"Alright your Generalness, I'll join you in Colorado and from now we can be honest with each other." Duo sent a grin in the direction of the blurred Treize.


	5. Weddings

"So we gonna continue our little game?" Duo asked when he tilted his head.

"If you want to. I'm surprised that you still want to play." Treize ventured.

"Yea, well you were honest. I would have done the same thing. Well I guess it's a good thing that I've temporarily lost my sight. I think I might have freaked when I first saw you." Duo joked.

"Yes well…" Treize was at a loss for words. "Why do you say that?"

"Your guards don't treat their prisoners well if you get my drift. And Scary Lady Une, don't get me started on her. She needs a vacation. She definitely needs to unwind." Duo grinned at Treize.

"Are you referring to the incident where you spammed her computer with video feed of you stripping to the song 'I Touch Myself'?" Treize asked with amusement in his voice.

Duo grinned cheekily. "Yea…the woman needs to be laid too. I forgot about that. You have to love old time songs. They make the best distraction."

Treize let out a hearty laugh. He remembered that prank on the 'Scary Lady Une' as Duo called her all to well. Une was cursing Duo for the rest of the week. She had sworn revenge on the American pilot. But when he was at her mercy…she never acted. Treize believed that Une had a soft spot for the pilot of pranks. Treize had found it amazing that the pilot had cracked Une's barriers.

"You know, I think Une will miss your pranks. She looked forward to them." Treize put his hands on the back of his head.

"Really?" Duo perked up at this. "You know, no one appreciates the skill, cunning, stealth, intelligence, and dynamics of pulling off a prank. I mean Wuffers would always yell at me cause I would paint Nataku pink, Hee-chan would hit me when I hid his laptop right under his nose, Q-bert would get all business tycoon when I took his goggles, and Tro-man, I would just make cracks at him. There's no way I'm gonna mess with an ex- mercenary."

Treize lifted an eyebrow at how easily Duo had given out the names of his ex-fellow pilots. "How do you know that I just won't take the names of your ex-comrades and give them to Lady Une?"

Duo grinned at Treize. "You gave up that position and if you contacted Lady Une, Romafeller would know in a second, therefore, putting you in mortal danger. And also I only gave you nicknames, so you can't pinpoint who they are. So my dear ex-general, you won't say anything."

Treize was impressed by the American's boldness and intelligence. "You are smarter than I give you credit for Duo. No wonder you're a pilot. With a mind like that, you could work as security or for a country's intelligence agency. Those pilots are idiots for letting you go."

Duo blushed a deep red and scratched the back of his neck. He was at a loss for words. No one had commented on his intelligence before. It was new and so foreign to him. All his life people had labeled him as dumb and incapable of thought. But Treize had thought different. Duo didn't really know what to think.

"Thanks." He whispered. That was the only word that Duo could think of for the moment.

"Duo, I'm sorry if I offended you or something." Treize reacted badly to Duo's sudden loss of words. He thought he had blown his chance at friendship with the fey beauty.

"No, it's not that…it's just that, no one's really complimented me on my intelligence before. I didn't know what to think. So really, it's me not you. Just don't praise me too much, or it'll inflate this ego of mine." Duo grinned mischievously.

Treize laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. So you really want to go to Colorado with me and Anna?"

"Yea, who's Anna?" Duo felt a stab of jealousy at his heart. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. _Wait, why am I jealous of this Anna person? It's not like that Treize would be interested in me anyways. I'm jailbait after all. _Duo shook the thoughts out of his head.

Treize had a slightly amused look on his face. It was as though he knew what Duo was thinking. "Anna is a childhood friend of mine. She's engaged to be married this summer. Her family was killed in a terrible car accident, so my family took her in. We are like siblings. I'm surprised she didn't marry Stephan already. But she's been waiting for me; I'm giving her away since my own parents are deceased as well. It's just been a hectic two years. I've been so busy with Oz and dealing with the pilots…that I haven't had time to set up the wedding or anything. I feel so bad about it."

"You shouldn't feel so bad about it. I'm sure Anna understands that you have tried your best for the past two years to have the wedding. And the fact that she hasn't went ahead with it already is proof that she is waiting for you." Duo explained to Treize.

"Thanks Duo, that means a lot." Treize gave Duo a warm smile. Just then the door opened to reveal Anna. Her brown hair was pulled back into its customary bun. Her brown eyes were filled with warmth and triumph.

"I've got the plane tickets and everything is arranged Trent. We need to get out of here." Anna's voice was commanding and sending nonverbal messages at the same time.

"Well Duo, it looks as though we're going to see Colorado sooner than I thought." Treize said to Duo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow I updated two days in a row! . I am good. Sorry for such a long delay guys. This is dedicated to akame, Patty 40, Darka-Chan, elmo3749, emerald eyes, Boom, anissa32, Twitchy, and Brittany. I know it's been tough waiting for an update. But things have crazy. My great grandmother had surgery. And I failed a class…and last semester wasn't good. But I should be updating regularly. If not, e-mail or im me to get my bum on the roll. My aim is slayerbaka. And if anyone wants to be my editor let me know. I seriously need one. Thanks

Fadedlullabyes.


	6. Surprise Surprise

Alright thanks to summersarebright, I finally got my bum off the chair and updated. I've been having trouble finding my plot bunny. Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo smiled as Treize helped him up the lodge steps. The journey (plane ride) to the United States was smooth and uneventful, though Duo and Anna would gang up on Treize for a few harmless pranks. Well, if you can call Treize pantless in the aisle of the plane harmless.

"Wow, I can smell the pine trees around this area." Duo said as Treize ushered him inside.

Anna laughed. "I told you that your other senses would pick up since you lost your sight."

"I guess I didn't believe you. But now I do nurse lady." Duo grinned in the direction of Anna's voice.

The threesome made their way to check-in. Treize knew that Stephan was working and would be surprised to see Anna here so early. As Treize made his way through the crowd he wondered how Lady Une was faring. He knew from newscast that she was turning Oz around and winning the support of everyone she came in contact with.

Treize grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him out of the path of a large man. Treize smiled at Duo's blush. He thought the blush was cute and plus it gave the braided young man a healthy look. Treize didn't let go of the young man's hand and it made Duo blush deeper.

"Aw Treize you made him blush. Turn off the charm…you'll break him before you have a chance to know him." Anna teased.

"Now Anna, we all know that was the method you used to snag Stephan. I'm just following your method to get a nice man of my own."

"Treize…you just revealed your plans to Duo. Naughty boy…what are we going to do with you?" Anna shook her head. She glanced at Duo and noticed that he was trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Anna…how could reveal my plans like that?"

"Ummm…guys…can we stop this conversation? It's…making me…I mean it's just that…"

The two stopped their banter and saw that Duo was shaking quite fiercely. Treize stopped before he said something that could hurt Duo and push him farther away.

"We're sorry Duo. We forgot about…well you know." Anna pulled the shaking ex-pilot into a hug. She stroked his hair and Duo seemed to calm down considerably.

Treize watched this display and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. He shrugged it off. He knew that if he acted like an ass that he would lose the braided youth.

"Well we need to continue to check-in." Treize said.

Anna pulled out of the embrace. "You're right. But why do we need to go to check-in?"

"I keep my condo key there. I don't like to keep something on my person." Treize told her and he grabbed Duo's hand again and once again headed in the direction of the check-in desk.

The desk came into sight and Treize was excited. He couldn't wait to see the look on Anna's face when she realized that Stephan was working the front desk. He grinned to himself and was stepping lightly.

"What's got you into high spirits?" Duo asked as he looked in Treize's direction.

"Just wait and hear. It's something I cooked up for Anna." Treize smiled as he answered Duo.

"Oh ok…it better be good. She deserves that much." Duo answered.

"I take it you have a soft spot for her?"

"Yea…she reminds of Sister Helen." Duo whispered.

"I bet she would be honored to hear that. Anna's a good girl, if she had been born into a more influential family…she would be the main peace figure instead of Relena."

"Hopefully she would not have turned out to be a stalker." Duo joked.

Treize laughed. He was glad Duo was back to his normal self.

"STEPHAN!" Anna yelled and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's a lame chapter but it's all I could come up with. I'll try to update every week.


	7. Heart Aches and Lullabies

Duo wished that he could see Anna and Stephan. He bet it was a wonderful sight to see the two lovers reunited. It was a sight he also longed for himself. He wondered where he fit in with this group of people.

Treize was once an important figured and belonged to a prominent family. Anna was a smart girl who was a nurse. Duo didn't know anything about Stephan. But he bet that Stephan was also some sort of super civilian. Or the guy came from a rich family.

Duo turned his head just to glare at some more fuzzy objects. He was in a foul mood and it was all because he was jealous. '_Every time I turn around, God is smacking me in the face with couples. It's like he's taunting me, letting me know that I do need someone in my life and that I can't have them cause of that damned Maxwell curse.' _

Duo huffed as someone took him by the hand and jerked him in the opposite direction. Duo glared at the fuzzy shape in front of him. He knew it was Treize just by the smell of the cologne. Duo almost thanked him for getting him away from the mushy reunion. But he didn't want to offend the man that saved his life.

"So…uh…where are we goin?" Duo asked in a nervous voice.

Treize laughed. "We're going to the cabin that I told you I had up here. It's only a few yards from the actual hotel."

"So we're not gonna be living in the hotel?" Duo asked with confusion lacing his voice.

"Yea. We don't need to live in the hotel in order to operate it. Anna and Stephan can handle the hotel check-in just fine. We'll handle the bills and the much bigger decisions."

"And you expect me to help with that?"

"Yes I do. Ah here we are." The ginger haired man said as he pulled a key out of his pants pocket.

"And is this cabin friendly to the partially blind?"

"Yes it is. Ah there we go." Treize said as he pulled the American into the cabin.

Duo let out a yelp as Treize pulled him into the cabin and shut the door behind him. Duo glanced around for the blurry outline of Treize, but couldn't find him. Duo shrugged his shoulders and felt his way through the cabin until he bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry that I left you back there. I needed to put some of these mouse traps up so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

"Thanks." Duo yawned.

"Why don't you go get some sleep while I clean things up." Treize suggested.

"I couldn't do that to you. I can help honest." Duo yawned again.

"It's ok. You're temporarily blind remember? Plus I know where everything goes and what not. I'll help you up into the loft." Treize said as he grabbed Duo's elbow gently and guided him up the ladder and into the loft.

Duo let Treize tuck him into the bed after he had helped removed his boots. Duo yawned again as Treize began to leave.

"TREIZE! Wait, can you do me a favor?" The American asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Treize blinked.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" Duo asked with uncertainty.

Treize smiled sweetly. "Of course." Treize began to sing.

"_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Mit Rosen bedacht,  
Mit Naeglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck'  
Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt  
Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Von Englein bewacht  
Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum  
Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies  
Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies"1 

Treize looked down at the bed and saw that Duo had already fallen asleep. Treize smiled as he brushed back Duo's bangs and kissed him gently on the forehead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There's another chapter. Hope you guys liked it. And there will be another chapter next week.

The lullaby is in German and the English lyrics are:

Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight  
With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed

Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight  
Bright angels beside my darling abide  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast

It's called Brahms' lullaby 


End file.
